HOOK-ing up for the weekend
by XxAncientFearxX
Summary: Stefan takes Elena to Storybrooke so she can meet his Fairytale-friends. It takes place after Delena's break-up. Elena & Hook sex scene(s). Rated M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! Here I am with another mini-fanfiction this time about Hook & Elena!  
TheElegantFaerie asked me to make it a little sexy and get things steamy between them that's why this story is rated M.

Dedicated to: TheElegantFaerie

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Review, please!

" Hook-ing up for the weekend. "

" So you and Elena are going on a trip? As in the two of you? As in together? " the blonde Vampire exclaimed from the other side of the line.

Stefan and Elena both grimaced at each other at the sound of Caroline's reaction.

" Yeah... Caroline. Elena needed some time away from Damon now that things are awkward between them so- " the male vampire didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Caroline interrupted him again.

" So /you/ offered to play the hero again! Stefan! I thought we agreed that it's not healthy to have such a close realtionship with our exes! " Caroline exclaimed.

Elena turned her head and glared at Stefan as in telling him : " You guys talk about me? "

Biting his bottom lip, Stefan turned the steering wheel and continued driving.

" Fine. We break the rules for this weekend. You can go spend it with Tyler. "

" I don't- " She frowned. " Fine! But just for this weekend! And you guys can't get all dirty! "

" We won't if you don't! " Elena exclaimed with a slight smirk on her lips.

And with that, they hang up.

" Where are we going anyway ? " Elena asked.

" Well, there's this little town outside of Maine. It's called Storybrooke. "

" Storybrooke? I've never heard of it. Are you sure you know where we're going ? " she chcukled to herself.

Stefan shook his head smirking. " It's.. Well.. I don't know how to explaine it but- "

" But what ? " she frowned.

" When you were a child, did you think that Vampires were real ? "

" Of course not, Stefan. They were good bedtime stories. "

" But as you grew up, not only did you believe but you were also turned into one. "

" Yes... ? Where are you going with this ? "

" Well, I'm sure you know about Snow White, Prince Charming, the Blue Fairy... "

" Good bedtime stories as well! " she cocked her eyebrow a little bit as she took a sip of coffee from her portable mug.

Stefan grimaced. " Not exacly stories. "

At the sound of that sentence Elena chocked on her coffee. " What ? " she managed to ask in between coughing.

" They are..uh... Real, Elena. All these characters exist. "

Her eyes widened a little bit without realizing it.

" O-Okay... But... shouldn't they be in the 'Enchanted Forest' or whatever that place is called? "

Stefan smiled to himself.

" It's complicated. "

" Explain. "

" Well, Regina... The... Evil Queen.. cast a curse on all the characters and they have been moved to this town. Lots have happend, the curse is broken, everyone knowes everything, everyone's happy with everyone. "

Elena needed a few minutes to take in all the information.

" Well... At least they got their happy ending. "

Stefan shook his head.

" On the other hand, we have eternity. It means we'll find it as well. "


	2. Chapter 2

After a two hour drive, Stefan slowed down and parked the car a few meters away from a little, cozy family restaurant called " Granny's " .

Elena took a deep breath and exhaled heavily at the sight of the restaurant's name whilst millions of thoughts about who the owner might be passed through her head.

" Come on. It's not that bad. At least they are harmless. " he shrugged and undid his seat belt.

" Yeah, except from that Evil Queen. Who knows what this Katherine will do to us. " she muttered.

" Katherine? Elena, you have no idea. Regina is as harmless as a lamp compared to Katherine. "

Elena raised an eyebrow. " You sure ? "

" I'm sure. Now come on, stop worrying and follow me. You have many people to meet. " the male Vampire's lips quirked up into a smile before both of them stepped out of the car.

Stefan took her hand in his as they walked towards the restaurant's entrance.

There was chattering, and laughing and giggling from everywhere, sounds that stopped the moment Mary Margaret laid eyes on the man standing before them.

" Oh my God, it's Stefan! " the pregnant woman exclaimed and practically jumped up from her seat, rushing towards the door to greet her old friend as well as his beautiful company.

" How have you been? We've missed you! " she exclaimed while she held him tight in her embrace.

Stefan grinned from ear to ear as he rubbed her back softly. " I've been okay. " he pulled a little back. " What about you? I see you're preparing another royal. "

Mary Margaret rubbed her belly softly and chuckled. " And I see you finally brought someone here. "

" Oh, no... We're not.. " Elena jumped in, trying to explain things.

" She's a friend. " Stefan smiled and looked over at her.

" Well, at least she's not Katherine. " a freandly, warm voice danced around her ears.

Elena turned around to see who that was and she was taken by surprise when the young girl who approached them hugged her tightly.

" Hi, I'm Ruby. My grandmother owns the store. " the young woman replied smiling.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Elena. " the female vampire introduced herself pollitely.

" We know who you are, love. Katherine would have gone old-fashioned to all of us the minute she's walk in here. " a harsh, manly voice sounded this time.

" No way... " Stefan muttered to himself before a huge grin appeared on his lips and turned around facing the entrance to see who that person really was.

" Hook? " Stefan grinned and the two men gave each other a brotherly hug.

" In the flesh, mate. " Hook smiled but his gaze soon fell onto the beautiful presence accompaning Stefan.

" Killian Jones. " he offered his hand, looking into her brown, beautiful eyes.

" I'm Elena. " she smiled pollitely at him offering her hand for a handshake but she was taken by surprise when he took it in his gently and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Stefan raised an eye brow and smirked very softly to himself.

" Well, I am going to let you two alone. I'll be over there. " he said to both of them before he walked off to greet David and Dr. Whale.

" Would you like a drink ? " the pirate asked in his beautiful, exotic accent.


End file.
